Réfléchissez un peu plus à vos titres
by Exces
Summary: Scissac, Sterek, Sciles. Des trois pairings, au moins un vous interpelle : Stiles aussi, ça lui fait cet effet. Il ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Un jour, il se confesse à Lydia et Scott à Derek, lequel lui dit de regarder Stiles plutôt qu'Isaac. Je veux dire, vous vous y retrouvez là-dedans ? Il aurait mieux fallu qu'ils se disent tout d'une traite, pas vrai ?


**Notes : **Je suis plus l'esclave d'un seul pairing. Je veux abolir les limites du couple et placer des sentiments partout, de toutes parts. On n'aime pas toujours d'une tête, on sait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Sans Allison, sans Lydia, ils restent quatre gars qui se tournent autour mais avec qui rien n'aboutira. Je veux raconter leur histoire éparse. Je veux que ça fasse vrai et riche.

**Des deux, aucun n'a entendu l'autre**

« Derek me fascinait. »

Lydia roula sur le lit, les cuisses nues, les mains sur les côtes avancées. Elle faisait son numéro tout en écoutant ce qu'on lui disait : elle savait être confidente comme vraie beauté. Elle se tordait, doucement, à chaque mot que Stiles sortait, réceptive à tout le discours mais se retenant de commenter pour le moment.

Elle ne voulait pas donner de conclusion hâtive sans avoir connaissance de toutes les données. En plus, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce qu'il en retournait.

« Je veux dire, regarde le morceau ! Il avait un chic air de mec vénère qui s'entraîne à grogner devant le miroir. C'est le stéréotype du héros qui s'accepte pas, un Batman bien cru et en cuir. Vraiment, je savais pas quoi lui dire. Il était... Je sais pas... Il disait tellement de choses avec son regard. »

Elle lisait dans le ton autre chose qu'une supposée fascination. Il ne disait pas tout encore, il était réticent. Il avait été attiré par Derek pour autre chose que sa tête. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas coutumier des aveux et lui laissa le temps, entièrement libre et disposée à l'écouter se concentrer un peu sur lui.

Elle se rappela cette fois à la patinoire. Elle avait été heureuse. L'aconit dans la glace l'avait peut-être mortifiée, du moins l'odeur était restée douce dans son souvenir et elle avait aimé l'attention de Stiles à son égard, même si intéressée.

« Je connaissais toute son histoire. Mon père avait bossé sur l'affaire Hale. J'ai été noyé, gamin, dans ces images d'incendies et de cadavres. Quand j'avais entendu le nom d'Argent revenir, j'avais pas fait de lien avec les coupables mais plutôt à la couleur : je sais pas, depuis ce temps, le coin de forêt où se réfugie papa garou a une nuance grise dans mon esprit. J'y vois aucune couleur, que de la lumière, des cendres, des lunes. C'est une vieille image qui date, c'est putain de cher à mon enfance. »

Elle balança ses cheveux hors du lit : restaient les chairs sur le drap et quelques plis de robes, trop fins et trop éparses. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux qui se posaient sur tout, savants de trop de choses pour s'arrêter à un sujet.

« Ça a été différent d'avec toi. Je ne voulais pas spécialement m'approcher de lui. J'étais pas accroché à son image, j'avais autre chose à penser. Mais quelque part, tous les jours, je me repassais les moments où on s'était vu. Je me faisais des films. Un jour, je l'ai maintenu en vie dans une piscine, et là quelque chose s'est produit : j'ai eu peur de perdre Scott. »

Elle leva un sourcil indigné. Intriguée ? Que nenni, là elle saisissait tout le sens de la parlotte et n'aimait guère voir tout ce foutoir à cœur se complexifier.

« Quel idiot tu fais.

– Je sais, je sais... Mais j'y peux quoi ? J'suis qu'un homme.

– Avec une cervelle de poulet quand même. Tu te sentais tomber pour un gars de l'ombre et là, tu prends peur pour ton meilleur ami ? C'est ridicule.

– Je sais, Lydia, je sais... Et si y'a bien quelqu'un qui m'a fait gardé raison, c'est toi. Je me suis fixé sur toi, j'ai pas pensé au reste. Je t'ai emmenée au bal, on s'est parlé, on a dansé, je t'ai faite rire et déjà, tout allait mieux. Mais comme Scott se faisait distant... »

Elle posa son menton sur ses deux mains, bien droite devant lui. Sévère et sans pardon. Il frissonna à la sentence, sachant à quoi s'en tenir, mais il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire, sans quoi il serait allé voir quelqu'un de plus doux. La douceur, ce n'était plus l'heure.

« Donc, tu te retrouves avec un béguin pour Derek qui t'emmène à t'éloigner de Scott ? Seulement toi, tu ne veux pas de l'un sans l'autre.

– Le béguin ? Non, non, c'est ridicule ! C'est d'autant plus l'inverse. Tu vois, depuis gamin, je sais pas, je fais subir à Scott notre amitié, je lui rappelle toujours que sans moi, il n'est rien : depuis qu'il est devenu un de ces foutus mecs à poils, plus rien de ce que je lui dis n'a de sens, c'est plus pareil, il a plus besoin de moi. J'ai l'impression de le trahir en regardant ailleurs, je me languis en princesse Disney pendant qu'il passe ses nuit entre les bras d'Allison ou les yeux bleus d'Isaac. Et je suis en vrac, dans tout ça, parce que j'ai plus aucune place nulle part, Derek ne veut pas d'humain mais me tolère, Scott me sourit en regardant derrière... Je suis passé dans un autre monde et-

– Attends deux secondes. Maintenant tu nous mentionnes le petit Lahey. Qu'est-ce qu'il à voir là-dedans ? Ne me dis pas que tu es...? »

Stiles lâcha un soupir aussi long qu'inconvenu. Les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

**XZX**

« Je sais pas... Avec lui, c'est d'instinct. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il me trahira pas. Il me fait confiance en retour. On se comprend bien comme ça, avec Isaac. J'aimerais être plus présent pour lui, des fois. »

Derek le regarda parler d'une manière qui pouvait dire _Tu me fais chier à venir que quand tu veux_ comme _Je suis surpris que tu me considères enfin mais va-y fais comme chez toi._ Les deux versions marquaient de l'intérêt, ce qu'il avait toujours eu pour Scott. Le sentiment avait persisté à être plus ou moins à sens unique, enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber pour si peu.

Plus loyal que Derek, tu meurs.

« Isaac le mérite. C'est comme ça que je le sens.

– Beaucoup le méritent aussi. »

Il comprit la pique, se garda de répliquer. Scott voulait juste dire que ce qu'il s'opérait entre eux n'avait pas besoin de mot et qu'ainsi, c'était extrêmement gênant de gérer cette relation alors que Stiles l'attendait sur le bas côté, Jeep en marche, prêt à tout pour lui. Il avait dans l'idée que quelque chose clochait dans cette situation.

« Et Allison alors ?

– Allison, c'est autre chose. Elle est celle que j'attends. L'amour pur, ce qui substituera.

– T'as vraiment un souci dans tes jugements, McCall.

– Je fais avec ce que j'ai. »

Scott s'arrangeait souvent pour dire qu'il était idiot sans l'admettre. Il savait être honnête sans ennuyer les gens par un apitoiement personnel continu. Il se supportait très peu, en réalité. Il courait après des capacités qu'il se reprochait de ne pas avoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, à la fin ? Qu'Isaac est ton nouveau Stiles ? Que tu veux le materner puis le laisser tomber, lassé de votre sort ? Je te lance pas la pierre, Scott. Arrête juste de foncer droit dans le mur.

– Derek, je ne pense pas que tu compre-

– Je sais que je ne suis pas ton alpha. Je te dis ça franchement, en tant qu'égal. C'est bien beau que tu t'amouraches d'Isaac, seulement le soir, quand il va se coucher et qu'il chiale, c'est moi qui lui apporte la boîte de mouchoir. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris soin de quelqu'un en-dehors de situations extraordinaires ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas grimpé à la fenêtre de Stiles pour s'assurer que tout allait bien quand tout allait mal ? Il... Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être utile dans le quotidien. Puis il avait ses propres problèmes. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Stiles dormait bien ?

« Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je pensais. Je veux dire, que les choses soient claires.

– Tu ne m'as rien dit, Scott.

– Je... Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Stiles, au cas où qu'un jour, ce soit toi qui se retrouve à l'aider. En échange, je serai là pour Isaac. Il mérite mieux, ils méritent mieux tous les deux. »

**XZX**

« J'suis pas jaloux de la relation qu'ils entretiennent. »

Stiles dit ça dans une grimace. Lydia retomba sur le matelas, conquise de la façon qu'il avait de vouloir se mentir jusqu'au bout.

« C'est comme si deux chiots se trouvaient et devenaient amis. C'est mignon à l'extrême. J'ai rien à craindre venant de lui. Il ne va pas me remplacer. »

Mais...

Lydia lui fit signifier que la suite ne viendrait pas toute seule, qu'il allait devoir faire un effort pour mieux présenter la chose. Quel était le _vrai _dilemme ?

« Je... Je trouve juste que maintenant, dans sa nouvelle vie, avec une super nana qui va revenir vers lui et un compagnon d'infortune avec le même sang de bête, je suis à côté de la plaque, je joue dans le décor. Je peine à me faire remarquer. On se lançait la balle l'autre jour, et il me dit qu'il n'a plus rien. Je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait moi. Là il me dit qu'il m'avait avant. Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi, bordel, je passe au second plan ? Je suis devenu inintéressant ? Trop faible, à la traîne ? C'est quoi ce merdier ? Je mérite pas que quelqu'un se pose sur moi plus de deux ans ? Je suis voué au malheur, à la solitude ? Je dois faire quoi dans tout ça ? Regarder ? »

Lydia se retrouva dans ces doutes gueulés. Une nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait dessous ses paupières puis vint s'imprimer sur le plafond qu'elle jaugea. Ils n'étaient que deux pauvres humains. Jackson la suppliait toujours de ne pas l'accompagner aux entraînements et ne venait plus la voir en dehors des cours.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. L'impuissance comprise, rien n'était plus à faire.

« Il faut qu'on attende. On n'a pas grand chose d'autre à leur apporter. C'est eux qui nous apportent tout. C'est notre seule possibilité : attendre qu'on appelle après nous. »

Stiles grogna. Il ne voulait pas être d'accord. Sa voix monta un peu plus, graveleuse sur la fin, à la limite de l'échappé d'eau :

« Mais non, non ! Regarde, t'as forcé le destin et t'as ramené Jackson à la vie ! Je l'ai renversé aussi ! Et quand Scott se transformait, je l'ai pas laissé courir, j'ai suivi, je l'ai gardé ! On a forcé les choses, ça a fonctionné ! Un nouveau malheur va arriver, il en arrive tout le temps... Là, ils auront besoin qu'on leur rentre dans le lard. Ils auront besoin de nos faiblesses pour avancer ! »

Elle posa ses yeux de pitié sur lui, si désolée. Quel triste leurre... Lui-même ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il disait...

« Stiles, ils n'ont plus besoin de ça. La balance est faite. Apprends à être patient et sois prêt. Il n'y a pas plus d'espoir à se donner. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il se leva d'un gros mouvement, furieux dans chaque muscle, colla un bisou sec sur sa joue et claqua la porte. Il préférait prendre l'air que d'entendre de pareilles conneries. Pas moyen qu'il laissa tomber. Abandonner signifiait mourir. Et il se jura bien qu'aucun Stilinski de plus ne se crèverait avant au moins soixante piges.

Il avait du pouvoir, bordel !

**XZX**

« Quand je suis allé vers toi au début, c'était plus en prévention. Je voulais pas que Stiles le fasse pour moi, qu'y'est cohésion entre vous. Je... Je voulais qu'il reste loin de toi. Je te sentais pas, je voulais pas que tu l'embrigades. Pas que j'avais peur de le perdre, je pouvais pas le perdre aussi facilement. Je prenais juste...des mesures de sécurité. »

Derek n'était pas impressionné, averti déjà de tout ça. Stiles avait refusé que Scott lui demande conseil et Scott avait interdit le contact entre eux. Ces deux gamins s'étaient protégés mutuellement en se jetant devant lui. Ça se défendait dans leur logique d'amitié exclusive mais non-définie. Ils prenaient tout juste conscience de ce qui était en jeu pour eux deux.

« Maintenant, tu veux quand même que je veille sur lui ? J'ai autre chose à foutre, Scott.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu le protégeras mieux. »

Hale regarda le ciel. Il n'avait pas invité ce bêta à entrer, bien plus ouvert à l'extérieur, confortable dans l'essence de terre, maître des grands espaces.

Il s'assit sur les marches du perron, soudain atterré pour on-ne-sait quelle raison. Scott s'en inquiéta, ayant peur d'aller trop loin. Ils étaient à peine amis. Il était pourtant le premier auquel il avait pensé pouvoir demander une telle chose.

« Tu veux que je parte ?

– Fais comme bon te semble. »

Il regarda son portable, l'air plus mauvais, la mine plus sombre.

« Mais tu peux rester encore un peu. Parle. Je t'écouterai. »

Scott se plaça à côté de lui, pas certain d'en avoir vraiment le droit. Il hésita. Il...

« Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ça n'a pas de sens. C'est à moi de régler tout ça.

– Oui, oui, _comme d'habitude_.

– Où est Isaac ?

– Parti aux courses. Ce môme est accro au Coca. »

Scott rit à l'idée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu boire de café non plus.

« Tu penses que...que j'ai tout faux depuis le début ?

– Je suis le plus mal placé pour te répondre. »

Ils restèrent alors silencieux. Le vent était au ras du sol, le soleil à peine affirmé. Les arbres, bâtisses à écorces, immenses et infinis, jetaient sur leurs visages des ombres sensibles. Rien d'inquiétant ne venait de cet espace abandonné. On y était bien, un peu perdu. Ils écoutaient la nature vivre, oublièrent deux temps leurs tracas. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui respiraient ici. Ils étaient très peu de choses.

Un bruit de moteur, derrière les butes, gronda vers eux, avançant lentement, au ralenti. Scott reconnut l'approche, il savait qui arrivait et son humeur vint prendre des nuances de celle de Derek.

« Depuis quand Stiles t'envoie des messages ?

– Depuis que tu ne lui en envoies plus. »

Oh, Scott se retint de ne pas exploser. Il se retint de dire quoique ce soit. Il resta bien droit, savourant tout de l'expression de Stiles quand il le reconnut en descendant de son auto.

« Oh, hey, Scott, t'attends Isaac ? Bien la vie, tout ça ? Ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'ai à parler à Monsieur Loup des îles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Derek était redevenu tout crème. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott, se releva, et rentra dans la baraque, suivi de Stiles.

Une fois la porte fermée, McCall ne réagit pas. Il regardait la Jeep, les feuilles, les êtres immuables. Il venait de louper un gros coche. Il n'était pas à même de réagir. Les minutes défilaient et rien ne lui venait. Il...ne comprenait pas. Il ne chercha pas particulièrement. Il subissait. C'était le plus supportable.

Sur son portable, une demie-heure s'était écoulée. Devant lui, rien n'avait bougé. Il ne savait pas s'il était bien ou pas. Se décidant enfin à partir, capable d'autre chose qu'attendre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit : Stiles était revenu, seul.

« Tu t'en vas ?

– Je sais pas. »

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Les bras se confrontèrent. Une étreinte se donna. Stiles avait chargé l'acte tellement fort que Scott en eut_ presque_ mal. Wow, c'était intense ! Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas pris dans les bras aussi puissamment. Il se sentait désiré.

« Je vais pas te laisser partir.

– Ça me va. Ça me va totalement. »

Que s'était-il passé à l'intérieur ? Stiles avait-il touché l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, à qui était-il ?

Derek, à deux mètres, les regardait sans jugement, en dehors de tout le récit, simple intervenant provisoire. Même si Stiles lui trouvait du charme, il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait le poids face à son emmerdeur de petit-ami préféré.

* * *

(je ne sais pas, vraiment) Je vous aime


End file.
